The present disclosure relates to apparatuses, systems, and methods for a delivery system, and in particular, to delivery apparatus for an autonomous system.
Autonomous systems are a technical challenge to build, yet offer far reaching benefits such as cost efficiency and flexibility. In an autonomous system (e.g., a fully automated system), devices operate with limited or no human intervention. Without human intervention, such systems must be robustly designed and highly intelligent. One technical challenge with such systems is that deployments of different instances of such systems may be challenging to control such that results and outcomes are consistent across deployments. Additionally, automated systems may include complex subsystems for preforming highly specialized tasks that may need to be controlled individually and/or collectively with other subsystems to achieve desired results. Example applications of automated systems may include automated systems that are used to manufacture products. One particular example automated system enabled by embodiments disclosed herein is an automated food production system.